mythicrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuriken
Shuriken is one of the three Guardians. He is the Guardian of the Princess Tyler of the Fire Country. Shuriken became her Guardian when she was four, meaning tyler has grown up with him being around. Further more Shuriken has a good bond with tyler, though reluctant to babysit her in the begining, now willingly serves by her side. Shuriken plays different roles in Tyler life ranging from being like a father to being her best friend. As Nazarith does not spend very much time with Tyler, Shuriken plays the part, as Shinra plays mother to Akai. He also became tylers tutor, he would teach her subject such as english, maths and science. Shinra would also teach Tyler subjects that Shuriken would not or could not teach. They would both take it in turns to teach tyler self defensive. Of course her Queen Kairi was not happy with this but her King Nazarith insisted that she be able to protect herself if necessary. About Shuriken Past Life: *CONTAINS SPOILERS!* Like IKE, Shuriken comes from around the Medieval ages. Shuriken was brought up in a respected family with his Mother, Father and Younger Brother Nowaki. Shurikens parents were strict and due to his brothers termainal illness shuriken pressured into his parents line of work. He's parents were assassin which is not the reason they were highly respected. Shurikens parents would make most of their money from requested assassinations. They would only assassinate people they considered evil or bad for the town they lived in. But to protect themselves and their two sons they would only perform the assassinations at night and have seperate identities during the day. Shuriken started to learn about being an assassin from a young age, his mother and father were his teachers, though his father took the main role. Though Shuriken was not given the choice in his proffession, he soon became quite good at it. He prefected everything he was taught in a number of days, but Shuriken struggled with one thing. He was unable to become emotionless, he found it difficult not to see his brother as family. Even though his father told him that this was essintial to become an assassin. During Shurikens training he also found a lost wolf puppy. He asked whether he could keep it but his father threatened that he could not keep it and that "If he saw it again i will make you kill it!". Shuriken disobeyed his orders and hide him in a den in the grounds surrounding their house despite the risk. During this time Shuriken also met IKE in the woods surrounding his house. IKE lived at work house that was near where Shuriken lived. He was a slave to the people that owned it and spent his days planning and trying to escape (only to be brought back and beaten). Shuriken felt pity for him and became his friend. He taught IKE how to use a sword and they became good friends. Unfortunatly Shurikens father noticed this friendship and ordered him not to see IKE anymore. Though being ordered to not see him Shuriken again, disobeyed his fathers orders. Then during the day Shuriken met IKE, he told him that he was going to try and escape again. Though Shuriken tried to talk him out of it it was no use. IKE told him he would meet him again once he was free. Later that night Shuriken was still training in the woods, guards and owners of the work house came and stubbled across Shuriken. They asked him whether they had seen a boy run through. Shuriken had guessed where IKE was heading and pointed them in the opposite direction. He then waiting to see whether they would catch him but they came back empty handed. Shuriken over heared one of them saying " That boys dead, he feel into wild dog territory. He won't last the night". Though it was true Shuriken refused to belive what he heard and continued waiting for his return. A few years later Shuriken had become the best, he was know as a prodogy of his time and he had cut off all relations. All but his brother Nowaki. Shuriken pretended to not care about Nowaki but continued to see him on a weekly basis. He would bring him things from the world he did not get to see. Nowaki was fully aware of what Shuriken did to get money, despite Shuriken effort to hide it from him. As Nowakis condition was deteriorating Shuriken was still searching for a cure to save his little brother. Desperate for money to buy medicine, Shuriken started undertaking assassination requests and contracts during the day. He would even kill people that he new were innocent for money. As his reputation increased he became reconized. He would walk around town with his wolf (Though disallowed to keep it the wolf grow up to become a companion and guardian of Shuriken.) and people would know who he was and what he did. They feared him, and Shuriken liked it. Unfortunatly with the constant killing Shuriken became a bit mentally unstable. The started to enjoy killing instead of it just being a job. It was not the money that he so desperatly needed that drove him. It was the fear on the vicitums face as they died, the blood on his blade, the screams of the people who found the body. He's brother soon came to notice this and asked him to stop. Shuriken had noticed that his parents had not been carring for Nowaki he was losing more weight. He argued with them but the only response they gave was they had been busy. Shuriken new their real reason (Nowaki was unable to do very much for himself, they would see him as a bother and just left him to himself) and he refused to stand for it. A few days later Shuriken came back and murdered his parents. He told Nowaki that he had enough money and that they could travel to find him a cure. Nowaki refused Shurikens offer, telling him that he would only get in his way and that there was only one cure. Shuriken was then given the hardest request he had ever had to face. Nowaki asked Shuriken to kill him. He wanted to be put out of his misery and layed to rest. Shuriken refused straight away, but Nowaki pleaded with him. Deep down shuriken new that was what Nowaki wanted, and that if he refused he was only going to suffer more. Shuriken made the tough decision and agreed to Nowakis requestion. "I'd rather be killed by you dear brother, than let this disease destroy what little there is left of me" (Nowaki). "Be free from your weakend body my brother" (Shuriken). After he had layed his brother to rest Shuriken tourched their family home leaving no evidence. Shuriken gave up being an assassin for a while. When he resumed his work he was assigned a mission that required him to kill a boy of his age, whilst he was in town undertaking errand. His contractor told him what the boy looked like and what he would be wearing. A phrase he used to describe the boy was "dog like". Despite this Shuriken took on the task without asking questions as it was from a nobel family within the town. He waited for the boy to arrive in town where his contractor said he would be. He identified the boy from behind and tailed him until he was alone. But when Shuriken went to kill him the boy turned round, by this point it was to late and he had already stabbed him. The wound was not fatel however the boy used his un-natural claw like finger nails and scratched Shurkins chest. He ripped straight through his shirt and onto the skin. Shuriken jumped back and stared and the boy who was holding his wound and baring his dog like teeth. Shuriken stode their froozen staring at the boy, he had reconized him his black hair and blue eyes, it was IKE. Then it all became clear, what the people had said and were he had been. He had been living with the wild dogs in the woods. It was the only explaination. He hadn't seen him for years and he looked more like a dog than a human despite the nice clothes. IKE stared and Shuriken but under his hood and mask he was unable to identify him. Shuriken disapeared down an alley. He sat there for hours asking him self why he couldn't kill him even though he had no emotional bond with him anymore. He left it a few days before reporting back to the contractor. Of course as IKE was friends with his daughter the contractor new that he was still alive. Shuriken was told he would have one more chance to kill the boy. Shuriken could not refuse and came away again. As Shuriken had wondered the streets with his wolf beside him he over heared roamers that the wild dogs where no more, and that they had been exterminated. Shuriken had to go see for himself, only to find IKE was already there kneeling in the blood of his "family". He watched from a distance when IKE left shuriken went to look at the bodies. He reconized the weapons used to kill the dogs. It was that of the nobal family. Shuriken then rushed back to the nobal mans home (the contractor) to find IKE already in the room talking to him. He could not hear through the closed glass so just watched. When IKE attached the man Shuriken did not try to intervien instead he watch thinking "this man desereved this". Though Shuriken was surprised with IKE's weapon of choice. He had become completly k9, he used his finger nails and teeth to maul the man to death. Ike stode over the body covered in blood. As shuriken was about to leave the mans daughter had come in the room. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock to what IKE had done. IKE did not try to explain himself he just turned away from her. She spoke to him slowly approuching him. But then Shuriken saw in the corner of his eye a dagger that she had reald in her hand. But he was to late. She had stabbed IKE in the back with the blading ensuring it went through his heart. She looked sad as his body dropped to the floor. She then used the same dagger to stab her self and fell beside him. Shuriken stood their staring unbeliving of what had just happened. He climb down from the roof and went and sat in the woods outside of town. He kept questioning whether he could of been able to save him. This trouble him for days after the event as he traveled from town to town. Unfortunatly this was Shurikens down fall. He was reconized as an assassin in a town and was attatcked by other assassins as he was leaving. Due to Shurikens reputation he had a bounty over his head and know to be difficult to kill. He was cornered by the several assassin beat and killed his wolf infront of him. Shuriken retailated but there were to many. He was killed and then assassins took his right eye as evidence of his death. Shuriken was 20 years of age when he died. Appearance and Personality Shuriken first (proberly) apears with short Midnight Blue hair. He, like shinra wears bandages over his eyes. His eyes are not realved for a long period of time, but eventually he removes them (unwillingly). In Shurikens first life he apears with dark brown hair, he also like IKE in his preivous life had blue eyes. Shuriken personailty has not changed much from his previous life. He is no longer an assassin and spends his time trying to forget his pasted. This becomes more difficult when he encounters IKE hundreds of years on in his second life. Shuriken has a serious personality, due to his upbringing he wasn't able to be a kid. He does not joke around and takes a while to show his true colours. Despite this he gets on very well with Tyler, Akai and Shinra. He finds it hard to trust anyone so tends to show a more aggressive or defensive personality. Shuriken becomes more at ease as the manga goes on. Category:Characters